Murderers and Pacifists
by Kokoro no Wish
Summary: The cast of Azumanga Daioh and Fruits Bakset have been pulled into this years Battle royale. Bonds refuse to be broken, but that doesn't stop death. Rated for gore and violence and occasional sex.
1. Chapter 1

Ambie: I've always wanted to make this kind of story, just because there's no way it can end happily. You take the child cast of Furuba and the cast of Azu Manga Daioh and put them in a Battle Royale setting. It's like.. Angsty Flakes to the max.  
Kit: Ambie-chan is so cruel... HOW CAN YOU POSSIBLY DO THAT TO POOR-(is knocked out by a random brownie)

Ambie: Thank you Saren  
Saren: Spoilers bad.  
Ambie: Right-O. Let's Begin

**DISCLAIMERS**  
I wish to GOD that I owned Azu Manga Daoih! But I dont  
I wish to CTHULU that I owned Furuba But I dont  
I wish to...no..never mind. I'd hate to be the sick being that made Battle Royale. And I'm not.

A bus somewhere on a road in Japan carried children excitedly chatting and getting to know each other. Two teachers of seperate schools had gotten together and decided to plan a special trip for their classes. The school Districts approved, but with a special rule since it was two different schools from two different parts of Japan. The rule was that a chaperone from one of the families of both classes had to accompany them on their trip.

With it being so simple, both teachers gave the students a very free range of actions from inviting friends to bringing personal items such as toys. When the day had finally come and both classes were picked up, a broad introduction was made.

"Since I'm the school president I guess I'm in charge of making sure everyone from our party is introduced." Yuki began with a lukewarm smile.

"Chiyo-chan." Osaka called in her accent. "You're the class president. Ya should be the one to intraduce us."

The whole left side of the bus seemed to go silent as the pig-tailed girl knelt in her seat so she could be seen. She puffed out her cheeks at this look she recognized so well. She tried to sound like a figure of authority as she spoke to ward off that look.

"I'm Mihama Chiyo, the class president. I was skipped from fifth grade into the first year of high school. Please call me Mihama-san."

There was a pause as all the girls from that side as well as Momiji simply blushed and uttered the words that seemed to follow Chiyo around.

"Kawaii..."

"Ah..Yes. You are cute Mihama-san, but if we admire that all day we'll never get to know each other. I'm Sohma Yuki. You may call me Sohma-kun. Sohma-san is just too formal. Beginning from the first row, left to right, there's Sohma Akito and his personal chaperone Sohma Hatori, and behind them is Shisou-san. After the first 3 empty seats are Sohma Kagura and Sohma Kyo. On the other side of me is Sohma Momiji and Honda Tohru. After them is Uotani Arisa and Hanajima Saki, then Sohma Hiro and Sohma Kisa. In the back all by himself is Sohma Hatsuharu."

"What about that guy behind ya?" Osaka was the first to ask.

"He's no one. Just a very bad dream and an even worse headache."

Yuki wished Ayame was a bad dream... That would make it much easier to bear that loud annoying voice that emerged to speak nonsense every time Aya opened his mouth.

"I'm Yuki's older brother, Ayame Sohma." Ayame began with gusto. "Yuki and I were entangled in a tragic tale at a young age and so we're not well bonded, but I know somewhere in Yuki's heart is a love for me that burns hotter than the sun! Yuki! Here and now in front of our family and witnesses from the other side of Japan, pledge your love to me!"

Yuki twitched and a cruel smile spread across his face as he knocked his brother out cold in his seat, leaving the right side of the bus wondering if they should go on like nothing happened or call an ambulance.

"Oi, Yuki!" Kyo called. "Did you knock that damn brother of yours unconscious?"

"Hai. It'll stay quiet for a while as long as you keep your mouth shut."

"What was that! You bastard, I'll defeat you today when we get off this bus!"

"I've heard it too many times already."

"Kyoooo," Kagura whined. "Stop yelling and help me plan our date."

"I'm NOT going on a date with you Kagura!"

All at once Kagura's features darkened and her voice followed suit.

"YOU WILL!"

There was a loud crack as Kagura banged Kyo's head against the window and then began to cry when she saw him bleeding. The whole right side of the bus was in shock and even the air seemed to have "GONK" as an expression.

"Interesting family you have there..." Kagura said, breaking the spell on the right side.

"It's pretty cool!" Tomo shouted as usual. "It's exactly what I expect from a big family like this. Are you all brothers and sisters?"

"No, we're related in all sorts of ways. Some, like Kyo and Kagura are only related by marriage."

"Mihama-san, you never introduced your side. You were too... too far gone."

"Uh huh... Oh, right!" She pointed out whomever she mentioned. "Sakaki-san, Osaka-san, Tomo-chan, Yomi-chan, Kaorin, and Kagura-san. The rest of the students I dont know by name..."

"It's alright. We'll just have to get to know them on our own."

Chiyo found herself blushing softly, Yuki was so handsome and polite. She hoped with all her might that she married someone like him.

Sakaki had slipped to the back to meet the cute and very shy looking Kisa. It was like having a new Chiyo to oggle. She imagined Kisa and Chiyo doing penguin aerobics together and nearly fainted before she reached hr destination. She managed to pull it together though and sat in a seat where the only other occupant was Kaorin.

"Ah..." she choked, still not good at socializing. "Hello.. Kisa-san.. and you too Hiro-san.."

The brown-eyed girl turned and smiled softly at Sakaki. Hiro simply nodded.

"Hello Sakaki-san.."

"Ah.. ah.."

"Do you have trouble speaking Sakaki-san?"

"A little. I can never think of what to say and I tend to scare people because I'm so big."

"Sakaki-san is very strong looking yes, but she's beautiful too."

Kaorin's ears practically blew a fuse hearing this.

"Thanks.."

"I used to not be able to talk well once. Onee-chan helped me get over it."

"Onee-chan? Hiro-san?"

"No. Honda Tohru."

"Ah.. Arigato."

Sakaki practically ran away, fearing she might pass out if she saw that adorable smile light up those big brown eyes one more time. She left Kisa feeling reminiscient and happy. Hiro, hoever, was reminiscient, and angry.

"Honda-san?" Yomi called.

"Hai, Yomi-san?"

"Do you know the Sohmas well?"

"Hai."

"Do they always act so violent towards each other?"

"Ehehehe, hai.."

"Do you ever end up in the middle or calling the doctor or anything?"

"Not really. That only happened when I first met them. Kyo was so bent on beating Yuki, he once cracked a table in half and it hit me in the head. Also if Kyo is very angry he'll say negative things but he's gotten better with not getting angry too."

"Table? Do you live with them?"

"Only Kyo and Yuki, and Shigure who's not here."

"Woah, all kinds of wacky things happen I bet."

"Yomi-chan." Osaka's airy voice called.

"Hai?"

"Why's Yukari-san, the bus driver, and that weird guy across from Shisou-san all putting on masks?

"They aren't. You're such an airhead."

"Yes they are. Look at Yukari-san. What's that big black thing she's got strapped over her head?"

By now they'd directed the attention to the front of the bus where all three of the fore-mentioned were indeed wearing masks. Before anyone could ask what was going on a white gas filled the bus and everyone was suddenly so sleepy that they all collapsed over each other and the chairs. It was a good thing too. Momiji and Tohru had fallen over each other and there was now a rabbit curled up in Momiji's clothes.

No one even dreamed of what was possibly happening to them. That they were not going to a recreational island, but an island of murder.

Ambie: Reviews please This is my first time so don't be gentle X3

Kit: holding an ice pack to her head Did you really try your hardest to make that request sound perverted?

Ambie: I wasn't trying at all

Kit: ...Astounding...

Ambie: Be as rough as you want people

Saren: ends this before it gets out of hand Reviews Good.


	2. Chapter 2

Kit: Hey, why isn't there a kistune in the zodiac?  
Saren: Because nobody likes foxes.  
Ambie: Why else would I write this despite how you cried?  
Kit: (cries in a corner) Nobody loves me...  
Ambie: Uhm... We were kidding.  
Kit: (sniff) Really?  
Ambie: Of course. Foxes are great, especially lil stuffed ones like you. Ne,Saren?  
Saren: ...  
Ambie: Saren? Oi! Answer me!

**DISCLAIMERS**  
I wish to GOD that I owned Azu Manga Daoih! But I dont  
I wish to CTHULU that I owned Furuba But I dont  
I wish to...no..never mind. I'd hate to be the sick being that made Battle Royale. And I'm not.

* * *

"Wake up every one. Come on, rise and shine!"

At her call, many groggy eyes were suddenly looking up at Yukari and the unidentified man next to her. Those same eyes became confused as they remembered what had happened and realized their surroundings. They were in a room, nothing special, just four concrete walls. Aside from them and the teachers there were men in army fatigues with guns all around the room.

"Where are we?" a student called.

"What are these things on our necks!"

As if an alarm was set off, the less aware students touched their necks, finding stainless steel collars. Kyo immediately started shouting.

"What is this some kind of zoo! Get these things off of us, we aren't animals!"

Some of the younger kids were simply silent or starting to group with others they knew. Chiyo stood by Osaka and Sakaki stood ready beside Chiyo, intent on defending her if those men started shooting. Kisa was staying near Hatsuharu but on sight of the guns she had practically glued herself to Hiro's side. Normally, Hiro would be happy and somewhere deep down he was, but it was clear he was concerned about what was happening.

"Be quiet!" the unknown man shouted. "It's all about to be explained."

"Who are you?" Akito asked in an acid tone. "What gives you the right to take us anywhere but our vacation destination?"

"This is your destination, Akito-sama."

A silence fell over the room. Everyone knew Akito's name but calling him -sama was unnecessary. Unless you were a member of the Sohma's of course.

Kyo was very angry all of the sudden. "You bastard... How dare you even show your face around me!"

"Still an angry monster aren't you Kyo? For all of you, I'm Kyo's father and you may refer to me simply as Sohma-san."

"Woah," Tomo said nervously. "It seems like you and your son have got a problem with each other so we'll leave you to fight it out if you'll just point us toward the bus and where ever we take these off."

"Quiet Tomo." Yukari hissed. "Let Sohma-san talk."

"You see boys and girls. I work for the government's Battle Royale faction. Have any of you ever heard of it? No? Then I'll explain. It is a tournament to see which human is an outstanding part of society. You kill or you get killed. Usually we invite one class and let them battle it out until there's only one left. This year will be special though. I've been thinking a long time about the Sohma family and getting rid of it's curse. I figured it out this way. If the curse can manage to show itself worthy of life, it can stay. If normal humans prove to be more useful, I'm going to destroy every young member of the Sohma family and let the old ones die knowing the bloodline will end."

"You can't do that!" Hatori shouted. "It would be a massacre!"

"Hush Hatori." Akito murmured. "Let him finish."

"Yes, as I was saying. This year, the main rules will be the same. We can hear you and monitor your vital signs with those collars. If we hear that you've found a plausible way to interfere with the Royale you die. If you stay in the danger zones that change every twelve hours you die. If we dont have winners in four days, you all die. It is normally two days and one winner, but since there are two classes those numbers are doubled. If all of one class dies there will be two winners of the other class. You have free range of what to do. Run, hide, become a mass murderer. In the end, if you aren't one of the last two you're dead. Any questions?"

"Does the two days start now or tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow will be Day 1. Some of you will probably be dead before that though."

"Do we die if we just kill you and your drones right here?" Kyo growled.

"Yes. Someone else tried to fight as well. You'll find him laying on the table at the back of the room."

Screams immediately broke out from everyone except Kyo. He was shocked into silence at the body of his beloved Shisou laying across the steel table with multiple bullet wounds. He wanted to be angry, he felt it well up like a dam about to overflow. However, when he thought it would explode it diffused into a sadness paralleled only by the day Tohru had seen his true form. He walked slowly to the body, his feet suddenly like lead. He examined the wounds and how they were all over the torso, staining the clothes red. The face had been unharmed and somehow that made it soom much worse for Kyo, because he could imagine those eyes opening and smiling at him like always. He could imagine the mouth opening and calling him son. Shisou had been his real father in every way except genetics. Kyo tried to find something to say or do and he realized there were people still yelling in digust and horror. Suddenly his anger came back, though still handicapped and he yelld at them.

"Stop screaming! There's nothing to be scared of!"

He fell to his knees and reached up to grab one of Shisous hands, noting that it was still warm as he fought back his tears unsuccessfully.

"It's just Shisou. He's not scary. He was kind and strong and...now he's dead... They murdered my Shisou..."

Tohru and Kagura could be heard crying as well, but they both kept their distance from Kyo. Even Yuki showed respectful quiet to the baka neko, though this was certainly not the time to mourn.

"Hush it Kyo." Sohma-san called. It's time for everyone to get started.

"You...!" Kagura cried out. "YOU MURDERER!"

In the blind rage that was born of a boar she charged at Kyo's father. She was stopped only by a beeping noise that began to emit from her collar. She went into shock only able to mumble her question.

"Is this...how we die..?"

"Yes. A small explosive in the collar. Your head will be intact but your jugular will be history."

Kyo suddenly ran forward, falling to his knees at the last minute and catching his father's jacket in hand.

"She's the boar and you know it." he pleaded. "She cant help doing that. Please... You're going to make us kill each other anyway...but no more right now.. Not right after Shisou... Just.. Enough already.."

"Pitiful, but fine"

Kagura's collar stopped beeping and she collapsed into the other Kagura, awake but clearly stunned.

"We'll just have to take away from the other side."

There was a gasp in the room as Kaorin's collar began a frantic beeping. She panicked at first but realized it was inevitable and turned to Sakaki.

"I've always admired you. If I had lived, I'd gladly have protected you to the end. I really enjoyed that summer trip with you.."

"Kaorin...!"

Kaorin closed her eyes, enjoying having Sakaki's voice calling her the last sound she heard over the beeping. Immediately, the explosive went off, sending a fine spurt of her blood into the open air as she fell to the floor dead.

"Well, lets try this one more time. Your names will all be called and you will step forward, take a bag and run. This will become a danger zone in an hour. At ten o clock tomorrow morning, the new new danger zones will be called out. The island is thirty miles in diameter and seperated into twelve zones in a 3x4 square pattern. Each zone is five miles across and you will have one hour to evacuate if you're in one when we announce them. Likewise, if you go into one after we announce it, you die. To help you with that, we've given you a marker, a map of the island with a zone grid, and a compass. In the bag is also rations and a weapon. Everyone has a different weapon. You are free to take the weapon of whomever you kill or for you more daring types, steal the weapon. Every 6 hours, we'll post who has died. If there is a lack of death, we'll increase the number of danger zones. Godspeed. As soon as you leave this room, you're fresh meat.

"1: Kagura"

"Which one?"

"The one who didn't almost get killed."

"2: Sohma Akito

3: Sohma Hatori

4: Mizuhara Koyomi"

"I'll wait for you guys out back."

"5: Mihami Chiyo"

"Yomi-chan! Please wait, I'm scared!"

"6: Uotani Arisa"

"Oi, I'll wait by the door. All of you in my class know I'm still a yankee so mess with me if you dare."

7: Sohma Yuki"

"I'll be with Uotani-san."

"8: Takino Tomo

9: Sohma Kagura

10: Kasuga Ayumu"

"Chiyo-chan. Its like mah scary summer house story except Ah'm not the murderer!"

"11:Sohma Momiji

12: Honda Tohru"

"Hana-chan..."

"I'll be fine Tohru. Please wait with Uo-chan and the others."

"13: Sohma Hatsuharu

14: Sakaki

15: Hanajima Saki

16: Sohma Hiro"

"Kisa, I'll be waiting in the hall."

"Dont'. If I'm not next Hiro-kun might be killed, wait with Uotani-san."

"17: Sohma Ayame

18: Minagawa Motoko

19: Sohma Kisa

20:Matsuda Ai

21: Inoue Ayaka

22:Kasegawa Ichi

23: Wada Koji

24: Kinoshita Minami

25: Yamagishi Mio

26: Sohma Kyo"

"Hey!" one of the soldiers called. "Kyo Sohma, you're names been called! Come get your ag and get out or we'll shoot you right here!"

Kyo felt a deep growl emerge from as he turned to the one who spoke and glared. "Shut up, you filthy murderer. I'm taking Shisou with me."

"Dont take anything!. Just get the bag!"

"Quiet." Kyo's father said. "The students were allowed to take their personal bags with them. Kyo can take his as well, even if he is a monster."

Kyo closed his eyes. He would make it through this, and he would make sure Tohru was beside him at the end. When victory had been claimed and those collars removed he would hide her, leaving his bracelet with her while he went to avenge Shisou. Later he would let Tohru inside the realm of sadness he'd locked away, but for now he bore the burden alone. Gently, he lifted Shisou up and onto his back. When he was balanced, he left, grabbing his bag wordlessly as he went to meet the others

* * *

Kit: Shisou... (sob) 

Ambie: You don't like what happened to Shisou? Wait until you see how the younger cast goes.

Saren: Chiyo, Kisa, and Hiro?

Ambie: And Momiji. He's so childish I always think he's young.

Kit: Noooo, Momiji no! Have mercy on the bunny!

Saren: As long as Sakaki comes out fine, I don't care.

Ambie: Gotta keep reading to find out whistles a merry little tune


	3. Chapter 3

Ambie: Sorry for the delay. I got new computer and getting all 13 gigs of old crap onto this was taking awhile.

Kit: It would help if 1/3 of that weren't music…

Saren: Got something against music shark bait?

Kit: No ma'm…

Ambie: Right… (puts on headphones and gets to work)

**Disclaimers**

It's chapter 3. We get the point by now right? I don't own Battle Royal, Furuba, or Azumanga Daioh.

* * *

"Chiyo-chan!" Osaka called. "The sun's gonna set soon. Don't leave me alone!" 

"Osaka-san!" Chiyo whispered from behind a corner. When she got Osaka to see her she quickly signaled the older girl over.

"Chiyo-chan, I'm so glad to see ya. I thought I was alone and gonna die and… and…"

Without any warning Osaka started to sob. Tomo who had still been trying to joke the bad feeling away was very sobered by Osaka's tears. She never cried over anything, if only for the reason that she was too air headed. The gravity of the situation seemed intensified by just that simple an act.

"Osaka-chan." Yomi began after a while. "I understand your worry. I'm close to having a complete meltdown myself, but we have to keep it together at least until we're safe."

"How do we get safe on this island where everyone is a potential murderer?" Sakaki asked.

"We isolate ourselves as fast as we can. Maybe we can all live somewhere peacefully until it's all over…"

"Since we are going to die anyway, I'm glad it'll be with you guys."

All of them simply gave a sad nod and stood in silence, all thinking of Kaorin and the devices on their necks. It was Chiyo who finally spoke up.

"We should head for a high place and see if there is shelter on the island somewhere."

"Sure, but only if the high place has trees. We all have different weapons and I'm sure guns are somewhere in the mix. If someone with good aim spots us, we're dead meat."

"Ok. We have to keep a pace too. Remember, we need to get out of this area in an hour. A fast walk for you guys will be a jog for me but my endurance is good."

"If you get tired, Kagura and I will take turns carrying you since we're the strongest."

"Ah… Fine. Only since our lives are at stake."

With that they started off in the direction of sunset, hoping they would something as small as a cave where they could be safe for the night.

* * *

"Motoko-sempai!" Minami called. "Motoko-sempai, since we three of Yuki's fan club are here we should protect Yuki. We swore to die for him, and we will!" 

Motoko felt her stomach tighten. Who did Minami think she was? She had no right to protect Yuki. Just like that Honda Tohru had no right to change Yuki's dark smile to a warm and sincere one. She was on the list of those she would kill here.

"We will protect Yuki." Motoko said, turning to Mio and Minami. "What do you two have for weapons?"

"Ah… I have a gun." Mio said. "A pistol I think."

"I have smoke grenades." Minami said. "I can't tell if they're poison but they are definitely gaseous. What about you Moto…ko?"

Mio and Minami had set their bags down and gone through them. When they found their weapons, their eyes had been on each others hands and not on Motoko. The girl was now gone and they both stood tentatively and walked over to what they did see: her bag. As they knelt, Mio suddenly fell forward.

"What's the matter you klutz? Cant kneel without going off balance?"

Minami fought back an urge to scream as she saw a stabbing wound in Mio's back. Even if she was alive, she was paralyzed. She turned quickly enough to have a glimpse of Motoko holding what looked like a ceremonial dagger in her hand. She got a great view of the blade just before it ran through her left eye and into her brain, hitting a nerve somewhere so that she jerked violently even though she had been killed on impact.

"You two weren't worthy to protect Yuki. Minami, you were too stupid to understand the color code of these grenades… Mio, you're a scaredy cat and still you never even thought to run when I went out of sight. You are both too ignorant to love, understand, or protect Yuki."

Motoko picked up their weapons and her bag, grabbing some of their water while she was at it. Silly Mio had already emptied her first bottle.

"I'll go kill that bitch Honda myself, her witch and Yankee too. A bullet can kill anything…"

Motoko carried the pistol at the ready, hoping she got a clear shot at Tohru since her aim wasn't all that good. If she got too close to them that would spoil it just as badly, because the witch would sense her. This needed to be done carefully…

* * *

"Kyo-kun..." 

Kyo shook his head softly but apologetically. He was not in the mood for anything or anyone, not even Tohru. Right now he wanted to find a spot where Shisou could be buried quietly.

"Well what's the plan?" Yuki asked.

"We need to get far away from here…" Hana said softly, her eyes closed. "The waves tell me that there are dangerous people being born close by… There are too many too close for me to tell exactly where they are but, I'll try to keep us safe."

"Thank you Hana-san." Kagura said softly, slightly dazed from it all.

"It's so quiet…" Tohru whispered.

"You'll jinx it if you say that." Akito whispered back.

Almost on cue, a bullet came from the tree line and grazed Kisa's arm. Arisa immediately began shouting.

"Everyone scramble! Groups of at least 3, different directions, and we meet later at the center of the island! Go!"

There was a slight confusion before a second round went off that probably would've killed Kyo if he wasn't carrying Shisou. That set everyone running like scared deer. Kyo, Yuki, Hiro and Momiji headed very slightly to the left of the direction Tohru, Kisa, Arisa, and Hana went. Akito, Hatori, went the opposite way with Ayame, Kagura, and Hatsuharu widening the gap between them on the right. A scream made them all run faster though some looked over their shoulders to see Tohru had been shot in her shoulder and was straining to keep upright through the haze of pain. Only Hana and Arisa's help kept her that way. Others tried to come but Hana's waves made them run for now was not the time to stop. The groups all vanished into the woods, hoping in the dim light that they didn't run into any of those other dangerous people Hana had mentioned.

* * *

Kit: I thought you said the children were going to die horrible deaths? 

Ambie: I never said it would be in this chapter

Saren: K..Kisa-chan... _Motoko shot_ _Kisa-chan_!

Ambie: Oh come now. Kisa is the innocent, adorable, "never did anything to anyone" character that speak in 3rd person with everyone but herself. You know she has to suffer.

Kit: Cruel... Too cruel...

Ambie: Why? They're all expendable anyway. e.e

Saren & Kit: (gonk)


	4. Chapter 4

Amber: January "06 baby!

Kit: Woohoo! Bring on the midterms!

Saren: They're over you dorky little fox midget..

Kit: but but but...

Amber: Let the bloodshed resume >)

* * *

**Disclaimers:**

I know it's been a while but its chapter 4 loves. I don't own Battle Royal, Furuba, or Azumanga Daioh.

* * *

"Hana-chan…!" 

"No, Tohru! We can't stop yet. Please, just a little longer."

"Hang on, Onee-chan!"

"Hana, did the waves tell you who did this to Tohru?"

"I don't need waves to know it was Minagawa."

"Motoko? Ah, shit! You're right, it makes sense!"

_Thock!_

They were forced to stop as an arrow collided with one of a few sparse trees around them. They couldn't see the firer but they heard the bow being pulled back again, though the arrow never came. Hana took this as a warning, feeling out anxiety waves though they seemed to come from everywhere, and prompted Arisa to speak.

"We aren't going to hurt you, whoever you are! We just wanna find some shelter. We already have a wounded friend! We're in no position to fight!"

After a moment of silence there were rustles all around them and they saw that Chiyo and her friends had dropped to the ground, using the dusk shadows as camouflage and had been hiding from them. Kagura was the one with the bow in hand, and she cautiously stepped forward, separating the bow from the arrow only when she saw the pitiful, tired group of 4 present.

"Sorry about that..." Kagura said, breaking the silence.

"It's alright." Hana replied dismissively. "We're all anxious and wary and you didn't manage to hurt us."

"What are your weapons?"

"Huh? We haven't checked yet. We were deciding what to do when Kisa got hit then we scrambled... We didn't have time to check our bags."

"That's no good...Those could become infected.."

"Hey," Osaka interrupted. "Where's Sakaki?"

"She went further ahead to see if she could find anything. She took the musket so she'll be fine if she sees anyone."

"She's ok. I'm not getting anymore waves from close by and I feel hers off a few yards from here. She seems to be showing... curiosity."

"Maybe she found something. You guys can come with us. Just..dont.."

"It's ok. We promise our intentions are good."

They headed together in the direction that Sakaki had, with Hana's waves to aid them. They eventually found laying at the edge of a slope and when she heard them she made motions for them to get down and stay quiet.

"I take it those were the ones following us?" she whispered to Kagura, who had lain beside her.

"Yeah, they were the targets of the gun fire we heard. Kisa looks like she just got grazed; Honda is loosing blood everywhere though."

"What about the other two?"

"Close friends of Honda."

"Weapons?"

"They didn't get the chance to check yet."

"Sounds kind of suspicious but that's just my nerves talking. Anyway, we could patch Kisa and Honda up if no one else was in that old hospital down there."

Sure enough at the bottom of the slope was an old hospital, its white paint chipped here, covered in foliage there, and peeling elsewhere. Many of the windows were broken and dust covered, and the doors were visibly rusted and decaying even from so far away. It was better than nothing though.

"Someone is in there?" Kagura questioned.

"I don't know, but it's a big place Kagura. 3 floors and probably a basement filled with rooms. Hallways and wings of rooms without countless hiding spots. We'd be easy prey in there even for just one person."

"Let's ask those girls. They'd know if they were followed wouldn't they? And we can question the wave girl if there's someone inside."

"Good idea."

Wriggling backward like a snake in reverse, Sakaki left her spot, feeling uneasy once more about how open it was for anyone with a higher elevation. Yomi and Tomo rolled out of her way, keeping to the ground like flat stones. When Sakaki felt a hand on her foot she turned and faced the group of 4 who had earlier seemed such a cause for anxiety, but they really were tired and pitiful looking, and Honda really **was** bleeding everywhere.

"Alright," she began. "There's a hospital at the bottom of that ledge. Only problem is, it's a hospital, meaning it's got rooms and all kinds of things where people could hide. So we need to know if anyone followed you or even came in the general direction you did."

"Hiro-chan..." Kisa tentatively whispered. "Hiro-chan, Kyo, Yuki, and Momiji-kun were off to our left when we started running, but we lost them..."

"So it's a faint possibility they might be in there?"

"I sense something... It's faint because of the distance, but it's completely terrified, whoever it is."

"Can you tell if it's dangerous?"

"I never would be able to anyway, but I'll be able to sort things out better if we get closer."

"And you're sure it's only one?"

"Yes, I am."

"Alright then...Ladies, let's go. We're going to the hospital. Stay as quiet as possible and try not to start a landslide."

* * *

_Pant. Pant. Pant._

"Where are they?"

"We lost sight of them."

"We have to find them! Kisa is hurt!"

"Shh!"

"Hanajima is with them, Hiro. She's psychic, they'll be fine."

"Don't you remember what she said? There were too many and too close for her to use her power. They're all in danger if she fails to do her job again!"

"Hiro, keep your voice down. You'll get us killed."

"Yuki is right Hiro. We were parallel to them the last time we saw them. We'll be able to catch up eventually, assuming they stay straight and I doubt they'll go zigzagging all over the landscape with Tohru in the shape she is."

"But what if someone else chases them? They could be forced to zigzag then I'll have lost Kisa because you two weren't worried enough to find them! "

"Hiro, you're too worried. Be quiet!"

"NO!"

_Pant. Pant. Pant._

There was a shot that connected so forcefully with Shisou's back that Kyo lost his wind and balance, falling forward. Yuki stopped and actually caught Kyo, at the same time looking at their attacker. Hiro had scrambled away with his bag, leaving them behind.

It was not one, but two boys. One had the shotgun that had almost killed Kyo, the other had a knife. Both were boys from the other school, apparently scared out of their minds. Kyo set Shisou down and signaled to Yuki, who tossed him a pair of bronze claws and kept a rope for himself.

No time to stop... Mustn't stop... Should chase Hiro... Don't get separated...

_Pant. Pant. Pant._

Hiro was nowhere to be found, but Momiji ran forward still. Something hard in his bag was banging his knee as he ran. It hurt, but he kept running. Sweat stung his eyes, the cool air caught fire in his lungs, the ground seemed like clouds, and the world was a blur. There was gunfire but he didn't turn. He saw the end of the tree line ahead and slowed a bit, looking cautiously out beyond the last tree that could possibly shelter him from a projectile. 10 or 20 yards away, beside a cliff that sloped gently upward was a hospital. It was old, decrepit, peeling, and being assimilated back into the earth by an army of ivy and other vines.

_Pant. Pant... Pant!_

He set off at full blast, that thing in his bag banging harder, making him want to stop and adjust his bag but he was too scared to stop. He didn't want to die. He pushed open the doors and kept on going. Top speed, full blast, up the stairs, down the corridor, uncaring and unwary of anyone who might be there. Fatigue and burning lungs finally crushed the mental processes telling him to run and his legs failed in mid stride.

As he laid there, tasting copper in the air he breathed out he started to cry. The floor was cold, the sun was almost gone, and the shadows were creeping through every nook there was. He was reminded of his foolishness in running in here. Someone could've been here. Someone might still be here, and he might be trapped, and at such a persons mercy. He didn't know how long he laid there crying with his heart banging against his ribs, and his body limp from exertion but eventually he got up and crawled into a room, staying in a corner rather than in the bed, which looked so deeply inviting. It wasn't a fairytale in that way where he could just cry himself to sleep and be ok in the morning.

He lost track of time there, but was aware that sometime later there were echoes and clicks drifting from somewhere.

_Oh my God there's someone here..._

He shrank into the corner, hoping there wasn't a flashlight among them. The sun was gone, maybe if he just stayed really quiet they wouldn't know he was here and he could escape.

_Too tired to run..._

He began to cry again as he realized he was stuck until morning, his body needed rest before it could even possibly carry him out of here without someone noticing. He whimpered as the echoes became more distinguished. It wasn't just one person, it was a group. He unzipped his bag to find out what he had, noting the bruise on his knee and understanding when he pulled out a crowbar. He gripped it tightly and stood shakily, walking to the doorway.

"It's in there." Hana whispered, though Momiji heard her just fine.

"Hello? We aren't going to hurt you. Come out."

Momiji could hardly believe his ears.

"T...Tohru...?"

"Momiji-kun?"

_Click!_

Light spilled into the room and Momiji squinted for a moment before he looked back up. He dropped the crowbar limply and gratefully fell into Tohru, leaving a bunny in her functional arm. The other had been wrapped already, and she was keeping it still.

"So that's the Sohma curse huh?"

"Yes... They turn into zodiac animals when hugged by the opposite gender or when they're very weak."

"Didn't you say there were others?"

"The others..." Momiji whispered, half asleep already. "Hiro-kun ran off... I don't know where. Yuki and Kyo, they were fighting, but I chased Hiro. I don't know where they all are or if they're hurt. I don't even know how long I've been here.."

"Shh Momiji-kun. It's alright. We're safe here for the night. You go to sleep."

Tohru laid Momiji under the sheets of one of the beds, placing his clothed in a neat pile on the nightstand. She smiled as he changed back with a very gentle puff of smoke. He was already sound asleep.

"Kagura and I will keep watch during the night." Sakaki announced. "Chiyo got night-vision goggles, so we'll be using those."

"I'll help." Arisa volunteered. "First watch for me. You all get some sleep."

"I'll go make sure there's no back door to this place."

"Yomi, Tomo, and Hanajima-san. Please go with her. You shouldn't travel alone."

When all was said and done, their bags were on their nightstands and all but Arisa were in the rows of beds in what was probably one of the special disability rooms. There were 2 other doors to enter by and they had been rigged to cause tons of racket by knocking over a neat stack of bedpans placed by the door. As they all laid in the dark, staring at the ceiling and waiting for sleep to come, they heard an announcement.

"Well boys and girls, the first 2 hours of the melee is over. The list of the deceased are as follows:

"Yamagishi Mio, stabbed in the back at 7:09"

"Kinoshita Minami, stabbed in the eye at 7:10"

"Wada Koji, ripped open at 7:38"

"Kasegawa Ichi, hung at 7:45"

"Sohma Ayame, stepped on at 8:37

"For those of you who don't understand that Sohma Ayame is the snake of the Sohma zodiac curse. Piece that together."

Kisa and Momiji got up and climbed into Tohru's bed.

* * *

Kit: ... 

Saren: You broke Kit.

Ambie: She'll be ok.

Kit: ... Aya...You didn't even grant him an honorable death man! It's just "Oh, Ayame got stepped on." What the hell!

Ambie: Well at least I didn't have Ms Sohma Kagura turned into porkchops.

Saren: You couldn't anyway. You killed off the only 2 non- Sohma men there were.

Kit: Wel I guess that'll eliminate the rape scenes I was dreading.

Ambie: (cough)thatswhatyouthink(cough) Anyway. I've recieved some questions from friends who've read the written version of this and I figure I'll answer them since you all probably have the same questions. Saren, if you would be so kind?

Saren: 1. Where's Rin, Ritsu, and Kureno?

Ambie: Rin is back home trying to get in Shigure's boxers, Ritsu is raiding Kagura's Kimono closet again, and Kureno was dismissed from having to come because he rox Akito's sox.

Saren: 2. Why the helldogs is Akito there in the first place?

Ambie: Because he/she/it is the ultimate angsty flake.

Saren: 3. Why Shisou... Dont you know how much THERAPY Kyo is going to need now!

Ambie: Yes I do and it had to be Shisou because almost all furuba manga fans love him, and he adds gravity by dying first.

Saren: 4. Why'd Kaorin go first? You completely destroyed the oppurtunity to have some Kaokaki (KaorinxSakaki)

Ambie: Because now we're having Kagaki (KaguraxSakaki)

Saren: 5. Are there gonna be any really frightening pairings?

Ambie: As the great quote goes, my dear. "It hurts so good"

Saren: 6. Why weren't there more spare characters to be viciously murdered for no reason?

Ambie: Because I dont have time to plan out a billion deaths. And actually if you read volume 1 of azumanga Daioh, the spare people are really there in last name form.

Saren: 7. Please... I beg you. What happens to Momiji!

Ambie: ...Kiiiiit! >O

Kit: I need to know!

Ambie: Well I only spoil if requested. If you just wanna know what happens to everybody, I'll tell you, but I wont give the why or how.

Kit: T.T (cry)


	5. Chapter 5

Amber: ( comes back as decrepid skeletal phantom with working papers, a checking account, a drivers permit, and a report card saying yes, because you ACTUALLY passed your math course this year, we're letting you go on to senior year without kicking you out.)

Saren: I think she's going to die..

Kit: Noo! Ganbaru! Ganbatte! Ambie don't die!

Ambie: (sits at the keyboard likes its some ancient, cryptic typewriter) Sweet Mother of heart chakra... It's mr keyboard again... Ain't seen him since I turned in my junior thesis...

Saren: ... (pat pat) there there ambie. Just think of the story and it'll all be ok.

* * *

**Disclaimers:**

I am the walking dead right now. You know dern well I don't own Battle Royal, Furuba, or Azumanga Daioh.

* * *

Kagura was not really of any more use after seeing Ayame go in the way that he had. It had been completely by accident. He, being the eldest had volunteered to manuever all the corners and walk ahead of them in case they needed to run. Some shooting had occured off in the distance and they had picked up their pace. 

Kagura had heard a scream and seen a puff of smoke and Hatsuharu had pulled her behind a tree. When she peeked at the scene, the girl was screaming again and trampling Aya in the same way a horse might.

When she stopped and saw she had crushed his body, she was not satisfied. With brutal finality she brought her school shoe down on his little gray head. Hatsuharu had pulled Kagura away for this part, but she had heard the terrible squishy crunch, like fishbones breaking, and had only barely been able to stifle a sickened wretching sob against Hatsuharu's shirt. In the following silence she heard only two things.

"Ugh! I hate snakes! Nasty, dirty, vicious things!"

Then there was the wiping sound as the girl walked off.

Hatsuharu didn't think it'd be good to let Kagura see, but she stubbornly went to the little crushed body and dug a hole next to it, in a place where his blood hadn't been smeared by the girl wiping off her school shoes. She buried him there, along with one of his lovely light green eyes, which she had spotted a few feet away, half squished.

After that they had continued, coming to something that was litle more than a shed, tools and all in it. Kagura sat against the wall with the half shattered window, and didn't speak. Haru sat next to her, but offered no comforting words. They didn't eat, merely sat in silence. Even after the announcement that came who knows how much later, they were silent.

Shortly after the announcement it began to rain. Neither of them moved from their place under the cracked window.

* * *

Yuki and Kyo weren't in the rain yet, but they could hear it and smell it coming towards them from the opposite side of the island. They had lost both Momiji and Hiro and had successfully killed their attackers, so the order of the night was finding a rest spot. They wandered for a bit before they came to something that could more or less be considered a hole in the ground and entered it, pleased to find that it was some manner of tunnel leading into a large cavern that had apparently had its normal entrance caved in. 

A fire would be needed to see, so they dug out some of the wreckage with the help of some of Yuki's rats.While they were doing this, the death list was read. Kyo noticed an odd look pass over Yuki's face when they said Aya was dead, but it passed quickly and he didn't say anything.

When they had created a suffient passage for oxygen they brought in wood just as the first drizzle was hitting and lit a small fire. For a while they sat in silence before Kyo finally said something, while staring at his bracelet.

"Not going to call me stupid for keep Shisou's corpse...?"

"If I had someone", Yuki began, still looking into the fire. "who cared for me the way Shisou did for you and he met an end like that, I'd carry him too I suppose.."

"Oh.."

"Besides.. He seems to still be protecting you."

Yuki scooted over and pointed out the various bullet holes in Shisou's back where they should've been in Kyo's. Kyo didn't approve.

"Don't say it like that! They... they killed him enough already... I just wish thy'd stop trying to destroy his remains now!"

Against all his bidding and training and hatred for Yuki, Kyo broke down into the tears he'd promised to show only Tohru when he'd gotten her out along with himself. Yuki seemed quite surprised and even a bit flustered about what to do next. He sighed and thought to himself _Old medicine is the best medicine._

"Now's not the time to cry your eyes out, baka neko."

Kyo sniffed, rubbing his eyes fiercely though his voice came in a weak child's whisper.

"I'm not crying you stupid stupid little rat..."

Yuki really didn't know what to do now. It simply wouldn't be right if he did something as friendly as hugging Kyo. Island of death or no island of death, they weren't meant to be friends. As he sat unsure of himself, Kyo laid back with his arm over his eyes, still hitching softly every now and then. Yuki thought maybe he had fallen asleep, but as soon as he moved to go to the other side of the fire, Kyo spoke with quiet composure.

"Thanks. ...Yuki. And I'm sorry about Aya. He was a pain, but he really was trying to love you.."

Yuki stared at the fire, thinking of the announcement again and the cold way Kyo's father had said it.

_Stepped on_

_Figure it out_

Yuki wanted to say "You're dad is a **bastard**." to Kyo, but that was an overly obvious statement that hung over everyone on this godless island. Instead Yuki just sniffed and gave a faint "yeah." before he laid down, trying to sleep.

Both he and Kyo had lost the person who most gave a damn. Between them, all they had left was Tohru and it hung heavy on the air between them that they were probably going to go insane if she died here.

Then again, that heavyness might've just been the rain.

* * *

Somewhere back on the other side of the island in an abandoned farmhouse there was the sound of heavy breathing and hooting barn owls. 

"Why are you making that face at me Hatori?"

There was also the scent of hay, sweat, and sex.

"You act like we haven't been lovers before." Akito cooed in his sadistic way, then in a sudden turn of temper, grimaced. "Or are you still thinking of that bitch that made me hurt your eye?"

Right there, from his place in Hatori's lap, he slapped Hatori, screaming and generally throwing a mid-sex tantrum. "Stop fucking thinking about her! The bitch doesn't even remember you!"

Hatori continued to glare, but Akito had already become calm and was kissing Hatori, stroking fondly at his cheek and rocking in his lap.

"Or could it be that you're mad at yourself...?" he laughed. "Yes yes! It makes perfect sense! You've got poison in the bag they gave you. You could kill me right now... but you haven't got the guts to do it, do you?"

He gave a sadistic cackle as Hatori came to a completely anti-climactic climax and moved off the still glaring man. Without wasting a second he made Hatori assume the position and went around behind him.

"I may have a weaker body than you, but I can definitely show you how it's done Hatori."

Akito grabbed roughly at Hatori's hair and pulled backward, forcing Hatori to go back with it. Hatori had to bite his tongue to keep from screaming as Akito used that backward momentum to quickly, rudely, and forcefully make his entrance.

"Oh" Akito said calmly, as if to punctuate his thrust with a period, where it felt like a rather large exclamation mark to Hatori. "And I'll make sure we're the only two left."

That was the last phrase of the night and even through pain while Akito rode him like some cheap masochistic prostitute, Hatori wondered the implications of that. When Akito's breathing became labored and he finally came, Hatori lay on his stomach. Aktio lay next to him, snuggling down as though they had just got done with the first obligatory honeymoon fuck. Hatori sighed and closed his eyes.

Akito had said he'd make sure they were the ones who left. What he really meant, with that stupidly calm 'oh' included was that he was going to kill Tohru. Hatori knew unless he stayed very close to Akito in the next day or 2, that he wouldn't be able to stop it all. With that thought and a stinging, sore ass he fell asleep.

That was the end of Day 0. Tomorrow, Day 1 began and the time bomb would officially begin ticking.

* * *

Amber: (crawls somewhere and dies) Yeah, I'm not so far in the hole that I dont know Akito is really femme. But ya know what? I support yaoi. So you go away. 

Saren: Already gettin back to her old self..

Kit: Nooo! She's dying agian!


	6. Chapter 6

Amber: Mother Mary, I'm like..so in the zone right now. I may actually have Chapter 7 by Friday.

Saren: (waves a lil flag)

Kit: Yatta! Yatta!

Amber: (waves the ramune around) Kampai!

Disclaimers:

I don't own Battle Royal, Furuba, or Azumanga Daioh.

* * *

Hiro had curled up under a ledge to avoid becoming completely drenched during the night. Groggily, he crawled out ito the dim, pale blue morning light and away from the warm, but damp moss he'd sleept in. As soon as he stood up straight there was a knife with a very ornate handle pressed to his throat. He looked easily up the arm at the face of his attacker.

"You're the girl who shot Tohru." he said with faint awe.

Motoko stared him down with severe and slightly crazed eyes that made Hiro think of Rin back at home. She took away his bag, depositing it by her foot before she took her dagger away from his throat.

"You're free to go." she said, turning her back on him. "I'd rather not kill any of Yuki's relatives."

"You want to kill Tohru don't you?"

"I do. And I will. And if you get in my way, I'll kill you too."

Hiro walked around to her front and extended his hand.

"I hope you get her."

Motoko stared at his hand for a moment until she finally took it with a smile.

"My name is Motoko. What's your name kid?"

"I'm Hiro Sohma. Say, could I help you out in finding her? I'd like to be there when she dies."

"Oh really? Well then, lets see your weapon and you can lead the way."

His weapon was not interesting, just a flare gun with smoke and fire flare ammo. He felt a bit embarassed that he had such a wimpy weapon while Motoko had a dagger and her stolen arsenal. However, it served for the better as he quickly formed a plan it his mind.

"What time is it, do you know?"

"They haven't made the danger zone announcements yet if that what you're worried about."

"Good, that's exactly what I wanted to hear."

He showed fiendish excitement as he dug out a map.

"Look here." he said pointing to the map zones which were vertically labelled with letters and horizontally labeled with numbers. "It's a tiny island. The zone grid is only 4 x 4 and each zone is only two miles. That means the island itself is only 8 miles from end to end. Now. We're right here on the borderline between C1 and C2. Yuki, Kyo, and Momiji are probably inside the D1 zone. Which means Tohru, her friends, and Kisa are probably on the more northern side of C1. Depending on the way the available zones change for today, there's only a certain number of ways they can go. If they found a place with some decent resources, they probably wont want to go too far from it. Counting on that, we can track them for today."

"I like the way you think Hiro-kun. Alright then, we'll wait. If we find them, I'll toss a smoke grenade at them and kill Tohru in the confusion."

"Sounds goo to me. For now, lets start heading up north, since we know for certain they're somewhere in that direction."

Motoko nodded, grinning hugely as she returned Hiro's bag and started toward the B1 zone with him, their maps and markers ready close to hand for the coming announcement, and their arms linked as they practically skipped together like old friends.

* * *

Yomi was the one on the dawn watch when the announcement came sharply at 6 am on the nose. She'd been waiting and had her marker and map out and ready, like some expert journalist.

"Goodmorning everyone. Hope you had a pleasant night. Here are the danger zones for today, you have 30 minutes to pack up your things and make yourself scarce before those little collars of yours start going off. To help you know whether you're in or out of a danger zone, your collars will give off vibrations until you cross the border into a safe zone. Here we go.

B1...

D1...

A3...

A4...

E4...

We'll be back in another 12 hours with the death toll and the new danger zones. Have fun."

By the time Yomi got done making all the marks and putting her marker away, there was a strong buzz around her neck that made her jump and caused everyone in bed to wake up with a start. Sakaki was at the door with Kagura, staring in at Yomi. They had awakened at first light to patrol the building and now they held conference with her.

"Well Yomi," Sakaki started. "What do you make of it?"

"They systematically made every place someone was occupying a danger zone. Tohru said her friends had been going sligght to the left of them right? That meant they were going to the southeast. That's who's in D1. Since that's a danger zone, they'll probably head north looking for Tohru."

"We can't endanger ourselves too though." Kagura protested. "I already know you're thinking maybe we could go down to C1 with Tohru, but someone shot her remember? We could endanger everyone by going with her."

"Hmm... That's true, but shouldn't we want to at least stay relatively close to her as an advantage just because of Hana-san?"

"Yeah. It's not garunteed we can have her help if anything happens to Tohru and mostly I just want that protective wing over Chiyo and Osaka. They never did anything to anyone, they deserve to get out of here in one piece."

"Good point... Alright then."

Kagura looked at all the awake teens, peering with scared and lost faces at her and the others, and felt a wave of pity sweep her. There will only be 2 winners..she thought to herself, but she sighed and let the thought pass. They'd simply try to live in peace until then and if two people who wanted to live really badly came for their hides.. they'd probably fight, but that was then and if. This was a now and a must.

"We will go with Tohru to C1. Sakaki and I will try to keep lookout for the girl who shot Tohru or the people who were trying to follow your group to keep an eye on you. Hopefull we will do this with the aid of Hana-san. We have 30 minutes to pack up and get the hell out of this zone. We're closer to the B1 zone so we're going almost the two full miles. The average person walks at 4 miles per hour but we have children and a wounded girl so we will be half-running until we're safe. We want to avoid cutting it close, because if we cut it close they might just stop the clock before the timer rings."

She had gone off on a bit of a tangent on that last sentence, but everyone knew with a grim certainty what is was she was saying and they began to move with all due haste, packing up. Hana left the room and just as everyone was getting into line to move out she came back with a large plastic bottle of penicilin, a jug of sterilized water, some medical cloth, and large medical bandages. Arisa split the responsibilty and the weight with Hana and then the line was still and waiting.

Yomi checked her watch. It was already 6:07.

"We have 23 minutes to get out of B1. That will probably be 10 minutes by the time we get out of the building. Do you understand what happens if we dont make it?"

Everyone gave a quiet nod. There was no further discussion as the three girls who had taken up leadership hefted their own bags and left the room at a half jog that even Chiyo kept up with in fear for her life. When they got outside they moved in less strict ranks, each finding a quick light pace that was both comfortable to their stride and quck enough to keep them with the herd.

Arisa was holding up the rear next to Tohru and Hana. She found herself thinking about the rare occasions she'd seen Hana run. She couldn't rmember many. At the moment Hana was holding a powerful stride that made her earrings bounce and her hair flare out like a banner of war. She was not giving Tohru the mother hen look she had in the hospital, she was looking out and about and Arisa realized that Hana had gone from being worried to being protective.

Great for them, bad for everyone else her waves didn't recognize.

* * *

Kyo had been up well before Yuki and he had predicted what the danger zones were going to be. That had been lucky and it had given him plenty of time to try and get Yuki moving. Death threats that didn't include a gun in the face were not enough to wake the rat prince. However, for the show of kindness Yuki had performed last night, Kyo half carried Yuki, occasionally having to dodge wild half-asleep swings. Just as the announcements actually went off Yuki was starting to come awake. The buzz around his neck eventually jarred his thought process into overflow and he was immediately up, confused and stumbling a bit.

"Wha..? Where are we? What happened to the cave? Why's this collar thing buzzing?"

"They announced the danger zones. We're heading up to C1. I think that's where we'll be able to find Tohru if she's looking for us too."

Yuki nodded slowly.

"Ok.. Alright. God, I feel like I woke up from a nightmare into a whole new one...Whats this damn thing buzzing for?"

"We have about 15 minutes left to hike our asses out of this zone."

"...Oh."

* * *

Kagura sat against the wall in the exact same position she had been in since yesterday night. Hatsuharu had left her behind after their collars had been buzzing for 15 minutes.

He'd trid to carry her, but she wouldn't have it. As she'd stared at him, pleading to be left alone he suddenly understood what she was asking of him, and he didn't deny her wish. Her nerve had been broken with Aya's body. She wanted to die and escape the melee, and it woud not been him who prolonged her misery.

He'd run, knowing he didn't have much time left, and deciding to head west where Tohru and the others had gone. On his way, he met and left Akito and Hatori who were also heading for Tohru. They decided to travel in as few groups as possible and Hatsuharu left them again. He had not heard Akito's snickering.

Thus was the official start of the Battle Royale. Just about everyone was heading west, on a course that would eventually lead them all to the column 1 zones, where the party would have started, lasted, and once again died down by the setting of the sun later on that day.

* * *

Amber: Yeah I kinda didn't feel like making drawn out wake up scenes.Save that for the thurough people. 

Saren: It's because you prefer making drawn out torture scenes.

Amber: There are people who dont?

Kit: Kit cries tears of blood for the cosmic clash due to occur in the next chapter ;;

Amber: It's ok. I know there's a billion bad ways it can end, but I've already singled it down to one. Feel better that way.

Kit: That doesn't help! I don't know which bad way things are gonna end! Waaah!

Saren: (slaps tape over loud Kitsune mouth and gives a thumbs up) You have silence. You review and we give you happy end. Maybe.


	7. Chapter 7

Amber: Well. I know it should've happened last Friday, but I got stuck with a few things. I discovered an all new way to do things.

Saren: Many thanks to those of you who reviewed. You may have saved Kisa's life.

Kit: ..You were going to kill KISA!

Amber: Don't worry. I know I have a couple reviewers now. I'd have had them all cutting themselves by the end of the chapter if I had killed her the way I wanted.

Kit: I...I-..You-... (seizure)

Saren: (carts the Kitsune off to the hospital)

Amber: I hope you realize that now there is a greater price to pay, because you stole a good portion of my plot line. If you are faint hearted, and I do not use that term lightly, turn away and never come back.

Disclaimers:

I don't own Battle Royal, Furuba, or Azumanga Daioh. Frankly after this chapter even the people who made Battle Royale might be horrified.

* * *

They all sat, relaxing inside the zone of safety they had reached, most of them eating the rations they were given and looking out at the sea.

Chiyo-chan was sitting closest to the edge, crying quietly and looking out over the ocean. Kisa was next to her, comforting her, and listening to Chiyo talk about Tadakichi-san and Yamamaya. Sakaki had dropped her head into her hands as soon as she heard her little kittens name. Kagura patted her on the back while Sakaki tried to keep it together, but it was hard for her. If anything happened to her, Yamamaya would have lost two mothers and he would have no place to go.

Momiji was helping Arisa change the dressings on Tohru's shoulder while Hana looked on, her eyes on them but her mind quite visibly scanning the area like an angry and territorial predator. Osaka was trying to watch and understand so if the skill was needed she would know something, but Yomi did a better job of that. Tomo was seated slightly outside the scattered group, on lookout.

"What are we going to do?" she called back to the others.

Sakaki pulled herself together and looked up.

"We're staying in this zone until 6, thats for certain. We'll find Tohru's friends, then we'll go back to the hospital if the zone becomes safe."

"What if it doesn't?"

"Then we move of course. I'm sure there are other places around."

"But what if-"

"Stop it Tomo." Yomi called sternly. "We'll be ok."

"I hope so Yomi. I really hope so.."

The morning passed in relative ease, most thought it actually reather nice to be out in the open, not worrying. It was a big relief when Chiyo and Kisa started playing handgames. If they made it out, there was hope for both ends and things could be somewhat ok again. By noon, a lot of them found themselves bored. It had been decided that even though the entire block of space they could move in was two miles, they might pass right by Yuki and Kyo if they set out to look for them. So they stayed where they were and waited, making a bit of play noise, while Hana assured them they were safe to do it Sakaki even held a little game of tag with Kagura and the smaller girls, but eventually Chiyo and Kisa had simply stopped and gaped at how fast Kagura and Sakaki could move.

Around noon mostly everyone was dozing, but Tohru was slightly awake underneath a tree where they had all saught a bit of shade and rest. She noticed a kitten staring at her and being half asleep, she thought it must have been a dream when it suddenly vanished into the bushes. A little while later she awoke to the sound of someone moaning. Apparently, Yuki had arrived and startled Hana. She assaulted his mind on impulse and caused him to black out, but he was moaning in his sleep.

"Hana-chan..." she whimpered.

"It's alright Tohru." Hana said with a smile. "He's just got a bad headache, he'll be fine."

Tohru smiled and nodded and looked questioningly at Arisa. She pointed toward the cliff edge where Kyo was sitting before a big patch of recently overturned dirt.

"He finally buried Shishou?"

"Yes. He said Shishou would've liked that spot and just...started digging with his bare hands. I guess its good the weather isnt too bad. Shishou went a day without smelling like a corpse at all."

Tohru looked over at Kyo sitting there and joined him. For a while they sat in silence but eventually Kyo began to talk to her.

"I thank him Tohru. If it wasn't for him I would've never known kindness. Not like his and not like yours."

"Shisou loved you Kyo-kun. You were a son to him, out of all the boys at the dojo. He wanted you to heal inside."

"I know Tohru. Dammit, I dont know what I'm trying to say about him...but...I'm grateful. I'm so grateful."

When Kyo cried Tohru felt reminiscient. The last time Kyo had cried was because he hadn't thought Tohru would accept him in his cat-beast form. So she did the same thing she had then and hugged him, and when he changed, she held him the exact same way she had that day.

"It's ok Kyo-kun. Go ahead and cry."

A little further down from them, Sakaki and Kagura were standing at the edge, looking at the 2 o clock sun reflecting over the water. Sakaki seemed to be having a bit of a problem, so Kagura placed a hand on her shoulder and gave her a worried look. Sakaki bowed her head and sighed.

"I'm scared Kagura.." she said quietly. "Did you see the way they looked at us this morning? They expect us to keep them safe, but we cant in the end."

"No, Sakaki. They only expect us to do our best, and thats all we have been doing and all we can do."

"But how do I know whats best? I dont know anything about killing and death. I dont even know if I could kill someone when faced with the decision."

Kagura grabbed Sakaki's face firmly in both hands and forced her to make eye contact.

"Stop it. You're stronger than that Sakaki. I know you like cats and cute things but you're strong. You're a good leader and you have me and Yomi for council. Are you hearing me?"

Sakaki gave a slow nod, her eyes watery and wide.

"Good. I need you to hear me Sakaki. We wouldn't know what to do without you. We need you here. I need you here."

"Huh..?"

"You're a strong woman Sakaki. Thats why I like you. You do your best to protect everyone, I'll be doing my best to protect you."

Before Sakaki could piece all of that together, Kagura had kissed her full on the mouth. When she let go of Sakaki's face and backed away, Sakaki seemed sobered. She hugged Kagura tightly and held her hand, looking back out at the sea.

"Thanks Kagura. I-! Who's there!"

Everyone heard Sakaki's shout and looked over, fight or flight instincts in high gear. Luckily, it was only Hiro. Tohru felt something cold in her spine when he looked at her, but it went away when Kisa suddenly grabbed his attention. He, predictably ran to her side, questioned her a billion times whether or not she was ok and hugged her. Tohru smiled and turned to Hana, but she was giving the boy a strange look.

A strange and very angry look.

* * *

Somewhere around 5 o clock there were two screams.

The first scream was Chiyo's, calling about a boat. This drew Kisa and mostly everyone else toward the edge of the cliff, sure enough there was a little speedboat circling in close to the island. It had about 5 people on it.

Just before they tried to catch the attention of the boat, Hana screamed, trying to scramble to her feet.

"ARISA! Get in front of Tohru!"

A smoke bomb had been tossed, and then there was a temporary lull before a 3rd scream rang out, but this scream was not a warning or a sign of hope. This scream was the battle cry of one Minagawa Motoko. The first bullet roared like thunder and suddenly a lovely red rose bloomed on Arisa's chest. Tohru and Hana screamed, one in horror, one in anger. A second shot went off, Sakaki took a step back and grunted, her side grazed by the shot.

At the same time, Chiyo and Kisa had been behind her and her step back lost them their balance and sent them over the edge of the cliff. Hiro screeched like a wounded animal and jumped over the edge as well, following Kisa. By now, people were running. Kyo and Yuki had already lost sight of Tohru and some of the other girls.

Hana was on her feet, an angry woman that looked like an angry gothic goddess. Her hatred for Motoko had swelled into something ugly in the past few moments, when a third shot rang off, Momiji's scream was the trigger that made Hana let loose. Motoko sensed it the way thunder might roll before finally crashing and ran away screaming at the top of her lungs. Whatever the hell it was in her head was sticking with her. As she ran, they saw her clawing at her skull, and ripping at her hair.

When the smoke cleared the only people left in the space by the tree line were Hana, Kyo, and Yuki. Hana had finally calmed back down and was now holding Arisa's body, rocking gently with it.

"Uo-chan!" she sobbed. "Uo-chan don't die!

"I'll die sooner if you keep rocking me like that..." Arisa groaned in reply.

Kyo and Yuki got the bags wth the medical supplies in it for Hana and she began to dress the ugly wound that had missed her heart but probably broke ribs and punctured her lungs. Arisa took it like a man and eventually shoved Hana away.

"Go Hana... Go try to find Tohru, she needs these things more than I do."

"Don't be stupid Uotani." Kyo growled. "We can't just leave you alone here, and yet we cant carry you...Dammit!"

"Well... In an hour, the hospital zone will probably be free. One of you just..rrgh!...stay here with me then we'll meet everybody back there."

"I'll do it... Kyo, Yuki. I trust you two to be quicker on your feet than myself. Please find Tohru."

Kyo and Yuki only nodded then split away from each other to do an area wide search.

* * *

Tohru was no longer even in the C1 zone however. She had run with unheard of speed, urged by Momiji who was only trying to protect her. They had both collapsed in C2, Momiji with a hideous stomach wound that was bleeding furiously, and Tohru with her shoulder wound that was also bleeding again.

"Tohru..." Momiji called weakly, and sadly.

Tohru sat by him, holding him up so he could look at her, but not close enough so that she could make him change.

"Momiji... Please.."

"No Tohru... I'm not going to make it Even if we had been at the hospital.. I dont think you all could fix something like this."

Without warning he began to cry and Torhu couldn't control her own tears seeing how pitiful he looked.

"Momiji you have to hold on.. Think of Momo.. She'll never know.."

"I was thinking of Momo, Tohru.. I'll never get to play for her... I'll never get to play the violin on a big stage...just so she can see..."

"Momiji..."

She couldn't find words and began to sob, her head bowed as she held him.

"Don't cry Tohru...You're alive... You have a chance to make it. I could protect you this time... I just regret..that I wasn't able to protect you from Akito that day..."

"Don't think about that Momiji... Think of the happy things so you can have good dreams."

" Happy things huh...? Then Tohru... will you sing me the song..from that day..? 'm sorry..I dont think I can sing it with you this time...but you've got a good voice..."

He closed his eyes, but she could feel him breathing. He muttered that he hoped Kisa made it and that she deserved life.

For a moment she could not remember the song he requested and she cursed herself with words she would never use on others, but eventually it drifted back and she smiled, glad he wanted a memory like that to be the last thing to cross his mind. She took a deep breath to try and still herself and sang, breaking the silence in the woods around them.

_"Yuhi you yamani_

_Teru-Teru Momiji_

_Kaeru yatokage ga_

_Kon'nichi wa_

_Koi no arai_

_Tabu no ko umani_

_Yuhi you yamani_

_Teru-Teru Momiji_

_Kaeru yatokage ga_

_Kon'nichi wa"_

He smiled a little, and his eyelids fluttered. He parted his lips to say something, but it never came. He had died right there in her arms to the last stanza of the little song they had sung before in a much happier circumstance. Tohru howled miserably into his chest, noting that he didn't change and crying even more. It was done.

"You gave him a happy end, Honda-san."

Tohru turned with a look of anger, intending to kill the owner of the voice behind her in thinking it belonged to Akito, but it wasn't.

"..Kureno..san?"

Sure enough it was Kureno, standing there with that same sad and stoic look he always had, he knelt beside her, quietly staring at the corpse of Momiji.

"How'd you get here?"

"Well..." he began. "Someone came and got Rin, Ritsu, and I. They tried to get Shigure too I think, but he'd hard to catch. He was nowhere to be found."

"Rin and Ritsu...Where are they?"

"You know Rin, she wanted to strike off alone. Ritsu, he swung off into the trees somewhere. I heard you singing, so I followed it. I didn't think they were telling thr truth but...Momiji..."

"Kureno, you may have someone you need to give a happy end to as well...Arisa is here and she was shot."

Kureno gave her a horrified look and stood.

"Where? Please tell me where!"

"...Can we bury Momiji first..?"

"Of course...I just...want to see her.."

When they were halfway through the burial, Yuki found them. He covered his mouth and turned away at the sight of Momiji's body half covered in dirt, but he held it in and didn't throw up. Instead he became bent on giving the happier news.

"Arisa is ok.. for now. The bullet didn't hit her heart and I think as long as she doesn't do any heavy running or anything that would heighten the amount of air she needs, she'll be fine."

Tohru nodded and didn't say anything until the burial had been completed.

"What about Kisa, Hiro, and Chiyo..?"

"We wont know for another 30 minutes..."

"Kisa and Hi-!"

Kureno faltered in the middle of his words. He couldn't grasp the possibility of the two of them being dead so soon after Momiji.

Yuki didn't pity Kureno, he'd had it easy, and was not well loved by those who actually had to deal with the curse. He did wonder what they were doing there and as they made their way back to Arisa, he told them. Arisa was sleeping, so they didn't disturb her. They simply sat and waited.

* * *

On a beach in the A1 zone, 3 children were washed up on the shore. Only 1 of them was breathing.

Hiro sat over Kisa, crying and trying not to.

"I knew being around Tohru was bad for you Kisa...I wanted you to live, but at least.. At least you can die without that woman near you. You can die next to me.."

He walked down the shoreline until he found Kisa's bag. They had given her some automatic gun, knowing full well a girl like Kisa would never shoot it. Probably a good thing too, because it was a good gun with enough kick to make her drop it if she wasn't completely in control. He resumed his position beside her and kissed her then sat up and shot himself in the head.

As he fell forward and collided with Kisa's body, the last working part of his brain got sound stimuli, someone was sputtering. His reasoning center had been blown out and things were already shutting down, so he never pieced it together that the sputtering sound was Kisa coughing up water when his head collided with her chest. Nor did he ever get to piece it together that maybe just a little bit of CPR might've left them both living.

Too late now, he never even got to hear her scream.

Kisa assessed the situation coldly. Hiro was no longer in the game, but there was Chiyo to consider. She lay a little ways away, still and soaked with one of her pigtails let down and spread out in the sand. Kisa went to her quickly and breathed into her. Chiyo began to sputter and cough and eventually began breathing on her own again. For awhile the two girls sat, recovering and coughing up water. Kisa took the gun and gave it to Chiyo, and explained to Chiyo that she was the tiger of the zodiac and wouldn't need it.

They studied the maps, thankfully laminated and simply sat, waiting for the announcements with their hands gripping each others. They would stick together, no matter what.

* * *

Kyo had come across Sakaki and the others, and everyone was ready to go when the announcements came. Kagura was pale as a ghost and aiding Sakaki who was similarly pale, but holding up well. When they announcements came, Kureno was the one who held Arisa and Arisa didn't wake as they walked, but thankfully, she was breathing. He sincerely hoped she opened her eyes one more time before this was over.

"Well, it's certainly been an uneventful day, so we're shortening things to 3 days. Kill or die, little ones. Tomorrow will be your last lazy day. When day 3 rolls around, its kill or die. To spice things up a bit we even brought you some company. Introducing Rin Sohma, Ritsu Sohma, and Kureno Sohma. Now, lets get on with it.

The Death Toll:

Kagura Sohma, zone death at 6:30 am

Momiji Sohma, shot in the stomach and bled to death at 5:18 pm

Hiro Sohma, shot himself in the head at 5:43 pm

You Sohmas really aren't cutting it. Keep up the bad work.

The Danger Zones:

A 1

Column 4

Row D

Once again, that means all of Column four and all of Row D are Danger Zones. The night is young, and we will make one more Death Toll announcement at 10 pm."

Tohru looked out towards C2 and began to cry again.

"Do you hear that Momiji-kun? Kisa is ok... Kisa is alive..."

She followed the others back to the hospital where they kept watch over Arisa and worked on Sakaki. They were tired and didn't bother to set up a watch system. Hana slept under Tohru's orders, and Kureno sat by Arisa, holding her hand. Nothing disturbed the night. Not even Kisa and Chiyo's return that Tohru was hoping for. The girls never came and everything was disturbingly still.

But the night was still young indeed, and they would not be prepared for the fireworks to occur a little later on.

* * *

Amber: I feel...so dirty...

Saren: ...(tries not to laugh at Hiro)

Kitsune: Ambie what have you done!

Amber: Forgive me, please forgive me... Oh God.. I think I need to sit in the corner for a while.. (shivers) You have reaped what your own hands have sown. I spared Kisa, and Momiji paid the price.

Kitsune: (cries)


End file.
